


A Guide to Eldritch Love

by QueenOfHel (Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood)



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Violence, Courtship, Demon Courting, Demon Sex, Demons, Dr. Flug and Zug are brothers, Eldritch, Engagement, Falling In Love, Flug is confused, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Misunderstandings, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Graphic Violence, Other, Out of Character, Paperhat - Freeform, Protective Older Brothers, Self-Harm, Silkbag - Freeform, Slug is an ex demon hunter, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unconventional Relationship, Villains, Violence, but not really, dad is as crazy as the boys, heros, just so people know, nothing graphic on the sex just mentioned, slug is zug, though not really, well parent, zug is slug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/QueenOfHel
Summary: Eldritch are not humans. So what would anyone think that their idea of love and courtship was anywhere near the same?Certainly not Dr. Flug, especially when he is trying to get the demon to understand that he hates him.Doesn't he?





	1. The first Time Flug tells BH he utterly loathe him the demon swoons

**Author's Note:**

> Was written in an attempt to cheer up a sick friend, while it didn't cure her fever, it did make her feel better.

Chapter 1

I see the first Time Flug tells BH he utterly loathe him the demon swoons

 

Dr. Flug knew he should have done far more research before he agreed to the contract with Black Hat Inc. He should have done more research on the monster behind the business as well. 

 

Especially when it came to interacting with him. 

 

The screaming, the threats. The constant abuse of his person and psych.

 

It had to be one of the worst days of his life when he started to get a clue that there might be a reason behind the demon heaping all the abuse on the poor doctor. 

 

The lab was destroyed. Over half his projects just gone. 

 

An Flug had his paper bag ripped off. 

 

He felt tears falling down his face, he was so exhausted and angry. He could no longer feel any fear. 

 

Yeah, not a good place to be when your boss is an eldritch horror. 

 

“I fucking loathe you.” 

 

“What..what did you say?” Black Hat said stopping mid-rant 

 

“I said I fucking LOATH YOU.”

 

Flug had gotten louder and stood there glaring at the other as BH just stared at him in shock. 

 

Wait..was he blushing?

 

Why the hell was the demon blushing? 

 

“You do?” Black Hat said simply almost if soft and the tone was full of disbelief. 

 

“Yes, I fucking loathe you from the very fucking bottom of my nonexistent black heart.” Flug snapped 

 

Did BH just look close to fainting? No, he’s..he’s exhausted it’s been a week since he properly slept.

 

“I’m going to bed. Good night.” Dr. Flug said pushing past the demon still ignoring the green that flooded the demon’s face.

 

Once alone in his room, he wondered why the demon hadn’t reacted. He shrugged it off and let his self-drift off to sleep.

——

 

On the other side of the manor (after he fixed the lab) BH was sitting up in his own bed a pillow clung to his chest, a phone cradled between his head and shoulder. 

 

“Wait, repeat that!” WH said over the line.

 

“HE LOATHES ME!” Black Hat said with a manic giggle. 

 

“Oh my gods, that’s great!” White Hat said returning the manic giggle. “I told you eventually it would all pay off. Seems I was wrong, you weren’t overdoing it.”

 

Black Hat falls back on his bed smiling like an idiot burying his face in the pillow. 

 

“he loathes me..”


	2. Asking for your heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Flug stabs him in the chest
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BH: oh flug you’re so sweet asking for my heart like this

 

Okay..it had been getting weird…well weirder than normal around here.

 

Dr. Flug was sure of that. 

 

HIs boss had been…more attentive in the last month. It was strange and scary. 

 

Food was brought more often to the lab.

 

Meals that were eaten went from everyone to just the two of them. 

 

If Black Hat was looking at a new way to drive him mad, it was working. 

 

Topping it off was the strange ‘gifts’ that were appearing in the lab every day. Sometimes multiple times a day. 

 

 

The latest was a pretty gruesome looking black blade.Dr. Flug honestly was impressed with it. It was a beautiful piece of work.

 

“Do you like it, doctor?” Black Hat purred right by Flug’s ear earning a startled and slightly angry yelp. 

 

He spun around and acting on instinct Flug stabbed the blade right into the being in front of him. 

 

Right in the heart like his older brother had taught him. 

 

 

Black Hat stared at the knife and then at the doctor in front of him then back down again. Most would have slashed or gone to the stomach.

 

But his doctor went right for the heart.

 

“Well well doctor, if you wanted my heart all you had to do was ask, no need to be so sweet asking for it this way.”

 

Flug just stared at him confused letting go of the knife and stepping back. 

 

Black Hat stepped forward and pulled the knife free. 

 

“Don’t leave your gift in me, doctor. I might think you were trying to proposition me.” 

 

The blade was dropped to the table and BH just smirked. 

 

“I’ll see you at dinner, doctor.”

 

Dr. Flug just stared as the other disappeared. “What the hell just happened?”

 

————————

 

In his office away from everyone’s sight BH is pacing and giggling like a madman 

 

“He stabbed me in the heart! I knew it! I knew he felt the same!

 


	3. A Hot Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 The first successful ray that burns BH almost complete up
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BH: you could have just said you were hot for me darling. Let me quench your thirst

 

Okay, things have gotten worse. But this..this would get him to back off, it had too.

 

The ray was beautiful. High powered. Strong enough to destroy anything at a high temperature. Just burn everything and anything up in its path. 

 

Anything like his boss. 

 

So during the recording instead of aiming at the target like he should have, he turned it on his boss. 

 

 

“HA HA TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!” He shirked with joy when almost all of BH’s body was completely gone. He wasn’t reforming so for a brief joyful moment he thought he’d killed the demon. 

 

Then Black Hat’s laughter filled the room and he felt fear crawl up his spine

 

He started to shake, know that there was a chance that his boss would be rerunning the favor. Or making him wish he had. 

 

He yelped he felt the start of the tentacles slithering up his body. He tried to struggle free with no luck. Quickly the tentacles yanked his body taunt making him drop the gun. 

 

 

“My my howvery forward of you, doctor.” Black Hat purrs. “I didn’t realize how steamy things had gotten. You could have just told me you were hot for me.”

 

Flug opened and closed his mouth unsure what to say before he found the tentacles climbing up his body and under his clothes. 

 

“Let me quench your thirst.”


	4. Cuddle time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Flug freezes him
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Bh: oh cuddle time my favorite come here and let me warm you

  
****

_** Flug was getting frustrated as he worked on the next weapon. Every time it seemed to get worse. No more heat weapons…his body couldn’t take any more of it.  ** _

 

_** So let's try ice. Maybe a cold shoulder will give BH a hint.  ** _

 

_** Yeah, he should have known better by now but for a genius. Flug isn’t always so smart. ** _

 

_** Another video started and another target he ignores in favor of shooting his boss.  ** _

 

_** He had to love the comments on how stupid/brave he must be to be using the devices on him. They wouldn’t say that if they saw what happened after his boss breaks free. ** _

 

_** Once the flash that came with using the device faded he found a huge block of ice that took up most of the room.  ** _

 

_** Flug smiles widely once he sees in the middle of the solid block of ice his boss. ** _

 

_** However the happiness he felt faded as the ice melted and Black Hat just smirked. ** _

 

_** “You could have just told me you were cold my sweet, that means it is cuddle time,” The demon purred slithering closer. “Which is my favorite time with you right after satisfying your needs.” ** _

 

_** Before Flug could bolt he was pulled tightly against the other. The feeling of the other’s face pressed against the back of his neck.  ** _

 

 

_** “Come here and let me warm you.” ** _


	5. A helping hand (tentacle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 Takes off a few limbs
> 
> Bh: oh sweet I’m sorry I’ve not been more helpful

 

 

Dr. Flug was losing his patience.Very much so and he had more of it then most would expect. He worked with Demencia after all. The girl could try the patience of a saint. 

 

But this..this was sorely testing it and everything else in his mind. He borrowed (read stole) some of his older brothers old demon hunting tools. 

 

It wasn’t hard to lift the ax, despite its size, it was light for such an archaic device. 

 

It was sharp. 

 

And cursed to harm any demon that its blade touched. 

 

 

So the next time he felt

 

A tendril starts to curl around his ankle while he was working, he grabbed the ax and hacked it. It makes a squelching noise as it hit the floor. He smirked and resumed his work. 

 

An hour later the next two came and met the same fate. 

 

This went on for almost two weeks. 

 

It was great stress relief. 

 

Until the night Black Hat decided to come himself. 

 

 

Flug had managed to triple his work production but he’d also forgone really eating and not properly sleeping since he had not been dragged to bed by Black Hat. 

 

So when the demon appeared behind him and starling him, Dr. Flug did not think twice about swinging the axe. He cut off several of the demon's tentacles and one of his arms.

 

He stood there looking crazed while Black Hat examined the limbs. 

 

He just gave Dr. Flug a look of pity before reforming the arm he had lost. 

 

 

Flug waited but when the demon didn’t attack, he made a mistake. 

 

He lowered the ax. 

 

He didn’t have time to react before BH was up against him, the weapon clattering to the floor while the doctor tried not to panic. He was going to die..wait no..he was going to suffer a horrible amount of pain.

 

“My poor, poor doctor.” Black Hat purred as he started nuzzling at Flug’s throat.

 

The man dry swallowed waiting for the moment the mouth would open and those teeth would sink in to rip his throat out.

 

 

“Oh sweet I’m sorry, I’ve not been more helpful.” Black Hat purred softly wrapping his arms around his doctor's waist. “You work so hard for me and yet I’ve never once offered you a helping hand. Instead of realizing it like a good potential mate would, you had to resort to this. I will have to fix that. Now let us get you to bed. You need to sleep.”

 

All Flug could do was comply as he was dragged from the lab, the weapon lain forgotten on the ground. 

 


	6. Be open to new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 Binds him up in chains
> 
>  
> 
> BH: kinky darling. Could have just asked for more adventurous sex

 

 

He could do this. He could do this. That’s what he kept repeating to his self as he waited in the bedroom for the demon to finally appear. 

 

He should have double checked his brother's notes. 

 

These chains should be strong enough to bind the demon. 

 

So when he made a comment about bedroom actives.. of course, the demon was eager. After all, Flug had shown little to no interest in anything they had done.

 

So when he had the demon nearly naked on the bed and he pressed the other’s hands up against the headboard. He muttered the spell and the chains quickly bound the other to the bed. 

 

Black Hat just stared at his tightly bound wrists before looking up at the doctor in question.

 

Flug just laughed like a madman.

 

Black Hat tugged at the bonds, very much surprised that they held, not loosening once when he tried to shapeshift out of them.

 

However…Flug really should have read the notes all the way through. 

 

Because despite being bound (temporarily) the demon still had use of his powers. So when the laughing doctor suddenly felt his self-being yanked forward so his face was inches from the demon. He choked on air staring wide-eyed and full of shock, fear, and surprise.

 

“Kinky darling. Could have just asked for more adventures sex..I’d have been more than happy to provide it without you going through all this trouble. You truly are a very dedicated and caring lover.”

 

Flug had no words..not that it mattered as he suddenly found his own body tightly bound and semi gagged from Black Hat’s tentacles. 

 

“Now let us have some fun shall we?”

 


	7. Accept your faults

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7 Flug tried to give him the worst sex ever
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BH: I’ve been a bad lover I’ll do better >then proceeds to give flug the best sex of his damn life

 

 

Flug had a plan. It wasn’t a good plan but it was a plan. 

 

Sex was a bit part of…well, whatever this was. 

 

So if he did his best to give BH the worst sex he’s ever had then maybe it would make it stop. 

 

After all, if the demon loved pain and other erotic acts. 

 

Then just plain vanilla sex might work at making him stop. 

 

It couldn’t backfire…but it did.

 

Black Hat had stopped him before he evened finished. 

 

He pulled him down cuddling him and pressing light kisses to Flug’s skin.

 

“Jefe?”

 

“Shush..” The demon purred out softly nuzzling down 

 

He tried to protest but each time was shushed as it seemed like the demon was working his body over with soft touches.

 

“I did not notice. I’ve been such a bad lover if you do not even try to please yourself first until now..”

 

Wait, what?

 

“I’ll do better. Starting right now.”

 

Wait, what?!

 

Well…Flug can’t complain after that night.

 

It was the best sex he ever had. 

 


	8. Remember to care for your partners needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 Flug works to give him the best sex ever
> 
>  
> 
> BH: darling, relax, I’m sorry for pushing so much here lay back and let me massage you. You’re so tense and frowning ruins that pretty face of yours

 

Okay, so the other plan didn’t work.

Fine, he was going to do the opposite this time, he would give the demon the best sex he’d ever given.

 

He could do this.

 

He knew he was a good lover.

 

He’d heard it before from other partners.

  
So he pulled out everything he knew the demon had shown he liked before. Had made comments of interest.

 

He thought it was going well, okay maybe he was panting a bit harder than normal. Maybe he was pushing his limits. It would be worth the other’s face if this worked.

 

Still hasn’t learned his lesson yet about how his plans never seem to work out.

 

Should have spoken to his brother again.

 

Because instead of being pleased, Black Hat just looked more and angrier.

  
Finally, he just stopped and snarled.

 

“What?! What am I doing wrong? I thought you loved this shit? Did I do something wrong? Just fucking tell me!”

 

It was alarming how the anger went blank.

 

Flug found his self-flipped over onto his back with Black Hat pinning to the bed.

 

His body was starting to ache with how much tension there was thrumming under his skin

  
Black Hat opened his mouth wide and Flug felt fear spike at the sight of those fangs and he opened his mouth to beg, that he hadn't meant to yell.

 

But was stopped by a soft kiss.

 

“Darling breath, you need to relax. I’m sorry for pushing you so much lately. I didn’t realize how stressed I had made you, thinking you had to solely please me all the time.” Black Hat purred out placing soft kisses down the other’s throat. “Here just lay back and let me massage you. You’re so tense and it’s creating frown lines. I don’t want you to be upset that you ruined that pretty face of yours with them.”


	9. Courtship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 Everything Flug does with BH just looks more and more like he’s courting him
> 
>  
> 
> White Hat: you ripped out two of his hearts? I didn’t realize you two were so serious!

 

 

Oh, gods..this was..he had to get help. He had to do something. So he did what he thought was best and went to his older brother.

 

Who wasn’t alone.

 

White Hat sat nearby trying to get through the mounds of paperwork he had and Zug was keeping a close eye on the demon who tended to try and skip out on it.

 

“I don’t understand! You’d think he’d take a hint! I ripped out two of his hearts!” Flug said loudly as his brother listened to him randomly writing on his clipboard.

 

White Hat sat up more at that and stared at them causing Zug to stop writing and give his boss a firm look. WH, however, ignored it in favor of gaping.

 

“You ripped out two of his hearts?!”

 

“Um..yes?” Flug said unsure if the other was about to yell.

 

He wasn’t expecting the squeal of happiness or to be pulled into a tight hug.

 

“I didn’t realize you two were so serious! That’s wonderful!”

 

Flug blinked confused and tried to squirm free.

 

“ _ **BOSS!**_ Put him down and get back to work.” Zug said smacking the other on the back of the head with the board.

 

White Hat finally puts Flug down after one last squeeze before sitting down and resuming his paperwork.

 

“Listen we will talk about it later right now I need him to work and stop being distracted. So long as you just don’t encourage him you’ll be fine.”

 

Flug sighed and nodded his head before turning to leave.

 

“You know Zug,” White Hat started to say and aloud sigh is heard. “Tell me how you really feel.”

 

He tried to ignore the next part he heard.

  
“I despise you more than any other being I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You’re loud and wild and don’t care about anyone but yourself. You also act like you have the mental capacity of a five-year-old.”

 

“Why Zug…are you flirting with me?”

 

He did get a chuckle out of hearing the clipboard smack the other demon again.


	10. Keep the bedroom exciting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 Flug brings another lover into the house and lets his self-be fucked in BHs bed.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> BH after he kills the bastard: darling you could have just asked for role-playing in bed

 

 

**This had to work. He smiled cooly at the man at the bar. Black Hat had proven he was possessive. Maybe this was the chance he had to get the other to let him go forever. If he could prove himself an unfaithful lover.**

 

**White Hat had a given him some hint to them being completely monogamous once they found a mate they wanted.**

 

**Tall, dark and leather jacket was very easy to convince to come home with him.**

 

**Even easier to convince him to call him ‘his dear doctor’.**

 

**It was BlackHat’s favorite name for him after all.**

 

**The guy barely made it to the bed before he was trying to fuck Flug**

 

**“ug come on the bed first..” Flug managed to gasp out as the guy bit down on his shoulder. It wasn’t that hard.**

 

**Nor were the nails raking down his back that painful..he barely felt them.**

 

**He tried to ignore it as the guy finally got both their clothes off.**

 

**The sex was…less than satisfying.**

 

**And considering it would have been amazing…maybe it was more the nerves as he heard something hiss. He sat up looking around the room.**

 

**“My dear doctor is something wrong?”**

 

 

**The man said reaching up to lay a hand on Flug’s leg. He was being sweet and caring.**

 

**But it wasn’t his hand that he felt running up his back.**

 

**“Jefe?”**

 

**“Jefe?” The guy said before sitting up and coming face to face with a hissing demon.**

 

**It didn’t take long before the guy was nothing more than a smear on the wall.**

 

**Flug was trembling in fear the sheet pulled up as if covering him would protect him from the wrath that was his boss.**

 

**Finally once BH had reformed his normal body. He approached the bed.**

 

**“Jefecito?” Flug got out, if he didn’t die he thought maybe the other would finally kick him out.**

 

**“Darling, my dear doctor,” The demon purrs out sending a shiver down the other's spine. “You could have just asked for role-playing in bed, no need to seek out.”**

 

**Well, the sex afterward was anything but boring.**


	11. Beach Vacation or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 Flug locks his self in his old room and tries to plan to run away
> 
>  
> 
> BH: a vacation? Seriously you could have said you wanted time for just us. Here this is better. More sun and fewer people

 

Running away. He never thought he’d get to this point again but here he was. Locking his self in his old room and plotting how to get far far away from his boss before the demon got other ideas.

 

He had several maps and other things laid across his work desk.

 

He had to get far away. Maybe some distance would make the demon realize he was done with this. Done with him. Done with being forced to eat better, not drink, and sleep like a normal person.

 

Done with being gifted weird things.

 

Things that he really..really..liked...

 

Okay, he had to get out of here. Something was wrong with his head.

 

He was not developing feelings of any kind for his demonic boss.

 

So he plotted and planned.

 

Finally, the plans were nearly finished and he had almost everything he needed. 

 

So a normal work day before the escape.

 

Or so he thought.

 

Coming into his room with his travel bag over his shoulder, he did not expect to see BH standing at his desk with the tickets in his hand.

 

He bought two just in case and it looked less suspicious to anyone who might pay too close attention.

 

He never thought having two tickets and being discovered would have a different effect.

 

  
“A vacation?”

 

“Yes,” Flug says after a moment.

 

He can’t tell him he’s running away.

 

It wouldn’t end well. He had planned on taking 5.0.5.

 

But now he wouldn’t be able to.

 

“Seriously you could have said you wanted time for just us. Here this is better. More sun and fewer people.” Black Hat said simply snapping his fingers and they were now standing on a beach.

 

A large fruity looking drink appeared in his hand and his clothes were gone.

 

All of his clothes.

 

“Jefe!”

 

“Come now darling, it’s not like we wouldn’t have them off sooner then you think.” Black Hat purred his own clothes vanishing and stalking towards the now bagless scientist.

 

Flug sighs and downs the drink, enjoying the burn before his ass meets the sand and his mouth is full of the other's tongue. 


	12. Love me to death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12 Flug debates suicide to get away
> 
>  
> 
> BH: you move so fast love. You don’t need to die to stay with me in hell forever

 

Okay, this..he never thought he’d be driven to this. He doubts it would work but he was going to attempt it.

 

He wasn’t even sure he could die.

 

His mind went back to his previous marriage.

 

How Black Hat was nothing like the other demon.

 

How BH was much more attentive and clearly..no he wasn’t going to think that.

 

He was not going to think about anything.

 

Not about how good things now were.

 

Not how happy he was.

 

Not about the misery his ex-husband had put him through.

 

Not how that bastard could still show up one day and try to claim him.

 

He shook that thought away and went back to planning his end.

 

He didn’t get very far into what he was doing before Black Hat had appeared and stopped him.

 

  
Of course, the knife in his hand was up and ready to do more damage then he had already done.

 

However, it never came down as a cold tentacle wrapped tightly around it and an arm came around his waist pulling him back against someone’s chest.

 

A gravely voice spoke into his ear.

 

“you move so fast love. You don’t need to die to stay with me in hell forever


	13. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug tried to go the Hero’s to help.
> 
>  
> 
> BH: How dare you bastards kidnap MY MATE!

  
Of course, this had to work. He felt stupid for not thinking of it before.

 

Of course, going to hero’s had its own risk but he knew they wouldn’t turn him away. Not with a chance to get at Black Hat.

 

They didn’t inform White Hat, of course, after all, they didn’t want the demon to try and take away their golden goose.

 

This was their chance to take down Black Hat.

 

Flug thought for sure these idiots would be smart enough to just ship him far far FAR away from the demon.

 

He didn’t expect them to bind him, take off his bag, and start taunting the demon via a live web feed to the manor.

 

He was so very happy that he at least was gagged because he would have given away the fact they didn’t kidnap him like they were proclaiming for anyone and everyone to hear.

 

And for all-purpose, it would have been that way if Flug had been defeated by these idiots. But he hadn’t. He made it look like he had for anyone to see through.

  
He wasn’t stupid. He didn’t need Zug on his case for being so damn stupid.

 

He was sure his brother was already thinking he was a moron.

 

He was feeling like one right now.

 

And a lot of other pain as one of the heroes slapped him hard to make him look towards the camera when his thoughts had drifted to other things. It made his head hurt and he blinked at the screen. He could see Black Hat’s face there.

 

The gagged was ripped off his face and he snarled at the heroes.

 

“Fuck you!” Flug shouted loudly earning another slap.

 

“I would not touch him again.” Black’s voice was heard cold and full of venom

 

“Think we can do whatever we want. Besides demon, he never really cared about you.” One of the heroes sneers and leans down to tilt Flug’s head back and he…

 

 

No, this idiot wasn’t going to...

 

 

 

Yeah, the mother fucker kissed him. He made a show of trying to squirm away. It wasn’t that bad a kiss but still.

 

The whole building shook and darkened.

 

“Shouldn’t have done that,” Flug says when the guy pulled away. “Eldritch are possessive creatures.”

 

“How do you..”

 

“I don’t...I just hope he’s not to far gone that he makes to big a mess.” Flug grins madly

 

Before a deep voice fills the room.

 

 

  
̶̨̡͈̼̱̗͑̐͂̓̓“̴̢͙̖̌͠H̷͈̞͍͉͚̺͑̏͆̊̇̾͝O̶̤̓͊͜͠W̵̨͎͖̾̌͋̔̇̕͠ ̷͍̜͉̠̔́̐̂͛̈́D̷͕̫̬͙͈̩͑̐̄̔͘͘ͅA̵̧̩̤̳̤̤͔͌̑̓̌͌̊Ŗ̸̢̠̟͈̏̔͝Ȇ̵̻̞̦̲͙̫͕͋̒̽̓̕̚ ̴̘͔̀̀̎̕͠͠Y̵̨̨̩̣̓̄͊͑̊̊̕O̵͈̝͙̫͇̱̽͝Ů̵̖̫̰͝ ̷̦̙͇͍̰̻̏̿̃̎̾͛̕͜Ḧ̷͔̜̻́̓͝͝E̷̯͉̦͐͛̀͑̽R̴͚̱̥̄O̸̮̿͐̇S̷̭̝͓͇͍͉̻̒ ̴̦͎͗͘K̷̛̫̐͌Ĭ̴̱̻̩͑͆͝D̶̦̥̞͚͓̈́͘͝N̸̢̯͇̳̭͊̆͂A̸̯̮͔̤̜̐̐͒͗Ṗ̶̰̰̰̘̫̫͎̍̏͑ ̵͎̣̩͐̋̈́͋̀̈́͝M̵̹̄̃́Y̸̧͈͖̱͎͐̄ ̷̣̻̞̀̿̐͗M̴̢̦̯̰̗̈̓́̋̈́Ă̶̫̥̆͌̒̋͊T̴̮͍͒͒̕͠E̴͖̽̾̐̈́͗!̴͕̬̹͊̽̽̈́̅̈́͜”̵̱̣͐̍̂̃͗̀

 

  
  


The crater that was left was Hat shaped. White Hat was contacted but he just gave the hero league a disapproving look and lecture.

 

“You kidnapped his scientist, then humiliated the poor dear, Zug no you can not blow up anyone. Besides brother didn’t leave much of the stupid ones.” White Hat had commented to the reporter before going to stop the doctor from going after the hero league.

 

Zug had not been pleased when he found out and the destruction he and White caused was amusing.

 

It did make being locked up in the bedroom and not allowed out of his Black Hat’s sight for the next month a bit easier. 


	14. Meeting the Parents...well Parent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now just to find one thing that flug totally believes would work and then completely backfired and he finds his self completely engaged to BH
> 
>  
> 
> Meeting the parents…well parent

 

 

 

Flug was at his wit's end

 

Fine. 

 

If his brother and WH wouldn’t help him he would go over the demons

 

He just prayed this wouldn’t end with his body smeared all over the walls. 

 

He had to convince this demon to help him. 

 

He had to convince him that Black Hat was making a mistake with him.

 

He finished the circle and muttered the last spell before the room darkened and then exploded into flame and light at the center of it. 

 

A figure wearing a top hat stepping out.

 

 

W̸̳͔͂̍H̵͔̐Ỏ̵̙ ̷̼̓̇ͅD̵̩̀͌À̵̪R̵͖̚͜͝E̸̯̬̓̋S̶͔͍̑̅ ̴͎̒Š̵̹͗U̴̧̯͗Ḿ̵͔M̷̞͌̂Ò̸̼N̸̬̓̉ ̴̠̬̄͑T̵̗̜̿͝Ḩ̸̣̑́E̷͖̎̈́ ̴̝̟̈́Ġ̶̳͕̉R̴̪̀͜E̷̛͜A̸̬͇̒T̷͓̊ ̸̹͊E̵̙̻̾Ļ̵̹̑͝Ḍ̶̚T̵̰̒̈́Ṙ̵̬I̵͕̾C̸̲̟̒Ḩ̴̝̋ ̸̦́ͅA̵̻̒͛L̶̛͈̟̈́A̵͕̹̐N̵͎̞̎ ̸̠̽̀I̵̢̳͌̈́Ṯ̸̥̍U̶̡̚R̷͓̓͘Ĕ̴̦̳Ï̸̧̞͗Ļ̴̂́!̷̥̖̽̿ ̸̧̪͆̐Ḻ̵͚͗Ȩ̵́̈A̷̳̚ͅD̷̯̾Ẽ̵̼R̷̩̱͛̍ ̵̞͔̐O̷̩͋̊F̶͔̿̏ ̸͔̞͝T̸̝͕̒Ȟ̵̢͝Ȇ̴͓̈ ̸̭̐͗Ḣ̷̬̕Ä̶̢͍́Ṯ̷̼̃͌!̴̻̱̒ ̷͉̊̇W̶͉̍H̸̖̓̈́O̶̗͎͐͛ ̵͇̈́D̴̠͙̉A̷͖̽͊Ŗ̴͊͋E̷̫̚Ş̴͊?̷̲̊!̴̡̙̓́

 

 

Flug shook as the demon’s voice filled the room shaking everything. 

 

He clung tightly to the offering in his left hand. 

 

The book suggested he present the demon with something. 

 

Mostly to prevent his self from being attacked but he didn’t think he could offer it up with the right words.

 

He felt like cowering and hiding even more than normal. 

 

 

He really really wished for his bag but he knew how some demons were and this was no exception. Couldn’t show weakness.

 

 

He failed when the demon turned his eyes on him and stalked forward.

 

 

“Papi?” 

 

“Blackie?” Alan stops advancing on Flug to turn and look at the demon.

 

“What are you doing here?” Black says before he’s being hugged tightly by the humanoid looking demon.

 

Flug blinked confused as Black hugged the man back. 

 

"I was summoned by this mortal.” 

 

“Flug?” Black says confused looking at the trembling man. “Darling what would inspire you to summon my father?” 

 

He asks as he came over and held out his hand to Flug.

 

Flug, who reached for it after a moment forgetting what he held in that hand. 

 

Black Hat just stood there staring wide eyed and jaw dropped.

 

It took a moment to realize why the demon was staring. 

 

Flug had found a cursed ring. 

 

One that was said to have been forged in the depths of hell. 

 

The gem a deep blood red. 

 

The metal twisted deep black and silver. 

 

“You summoned me to talk to me,” Alan says with a hum and grin. 

 

“Yes, sir.” Flug manages to get out 

 

“About my youngest son.” 

 

“Yes, sir.” Flug manages again. 

 

 

“You summoned Papi to talk to him about me..he could have taken your flesh from your bone. Ripped you to pieces and left you for dead.” Black Hat says still staring at the ring which Flug still held out.

 

Flug tried to speak and failed finally his hand closed around the ring and pulled it back to his side. 

 

Worry was clearly written all over his face and Black Hat’s. 

 

Black Hat looked at his father with an expression Flug didn’t recognize. 

 

“He is a lot braver then I thought,” Alan says with a hum. “My blessings are given." 

 

“What.,” Flug says before he finds a lap full of his demon. 

 

Black kissed him deeply and Flug got lost in the taste. 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Yes?” Flug says confused when the other pulled back

 

“Yes, I’ll marry you.” 

 

 

Flug’s brain short-circuited and he dropped the ring. 

 

A tentacle snaked out and grabbed it allowing the demon to slip it onto his hand before he resumed kissing Flug breathless. 

 

He barely recognized the sound of Alan letting out a sniffle before the elder shouted.

 

 

 

Ȏ̷̺̯̯̍̇H̸͉͎̍̿̈,̶̮̾͋ ̴̳͛͠M̸̢̘̎͌Ÿ̴̟́ ̵̢̆̊̍͜G̷̡̀̒͘O̵̹̩͂͐͜D̶̬̯̿̅̕S̵̢̈!̶̺͔͗̓ ̷͍̫̦̌M̵̤̩̀͜Ỹ̸̳̩̘̕ ̸͖̌̏B̷̢̞̽Ä̶̖͙́̅ͅB̶̩̘͉́̇Y̴̦͗͑ ̸̢̻̔͌I̸̗̜͗̑S̶̜͇̹̐͑͛ ̸̧̑̆Ġ̷̢̟́̿E̶͔̋Ṫ̵̎̇͜Ţ̷͠͠Ị̶̰̈́̂͝N̵̻̝͘G̴͈͗ͅ ̷̭̏M̵̛̝̏Ä̵̢̻͍́R̴̨̡͚̋̂͝R̴͈̱̻̉̚Į̸̓̑͜E̵͇̔̇D̴̲̄͝!̶͎̎͒̐ ̷͓͙͔̓͑̕Ḯ̸̻͇͐'̵̞̄͂̅M̶̰̅ ̶̨̫̪͌͆͗S̷̼͐O̴̢̠̰͘ ̸͓͘Ḧ̵̫̟͘Ä̸̖̥̈͠P̴͇̝̉̓̽P̷̨̗̗̎Y̴̛͙͑̚!̶͍͉̌ͅ ̷̥̪͒͒̉

 


	15. One last try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug has sex with a woman
> 
>  
> 
> BH: you know my kind can procreate with two males if you’re that eager for children darling.

 

  
****

 

**She was pretty enough, dark hair and black eyes. He didn’t think twice about leading her through the manor. Having her right there in their (No his, it wasn’t their anything) bed.**

 

**She screamed and made beautiful sounds as he had his way with her.**

 

**Once they were done, he just dozed off. She was too hot for him to think of touching for some after cuddling (and when did he start to enjoy that?).**

 

**So he wasn’t all that surprised when he was woken up by the sound of snarling and the woman screaming her head off.**

 

**“Will you shut up already you’ll disturb my..oh hi Jefecito.” Flug greets seeing the glaring demon as he dangles the crying sobbing woman in the air.**

 

 

**He could see how she struggled to cover her naked form, his cum still drying on her skin.**

 

**Black Hat looked between her and Flug as if trying to figure out what to do or who to kill first.**

 

**But instead of bloodshed like Flug expected, the woman was tossed into a newly ripped portal that slammed shut.**

 

**“You could have just spoken to me.” Black Hat said simply and with a snap of his fingers, fresh bedding was on the bed.**

 

**No trace of what Flug had done and who with.**

 

**But something was off about the way Black Hat was now smiling and crawling onto the bed towards the doctor.**

 

**“You brought a female in here.”**

 

**“I did,” Flug said trying to sound firm.**

 

**“You didn’t use a condom either.”**

 

**“No, I didn’t.”**

 

**“I noticed the similarities.”**

 

**“what?” Flug said confused.**

 

**“Now don’t play coy, dark skin, nearly pitch black hair and eyes. Even the clothes she was wearing before your actives.”**

 

**“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”**

 

**“It’s sweet that you are trying to pretend otherwise.” Black Hat purred now finally over the doctor and pushing him down.**

 

**“I’m not pretending.” Flug tries to argue.**

 

**“You could have said something..no need to find the human female equivalent of me.”**

 

**“I..I did..I didn’t.” Flug tries to argue but now that BH has said it out loud, she really was a human female BH.**

 

**He doesn’t get a chance to say anything else as the Eldritch is now kissing him.**

 

**His brain short circuits and he can no longer properly think except how deeply unsatisfying the sex with the woman had been, the man he had been with had been unsatisfying as well.**

 

**Both had looked and reminded him of Black Hat.**

 

**Shit. He had a type. A type he was going to be bound to for eternity…well maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as he thought.**

 

**That went right how the window with the demon’s next words.**

 

**“You know my kind can procreate with two males if you’re that eager for children darling.” Black Hat purred out. “Then let us get started,”**

 

 

 

**————————**

 

**Flug already knew this…lets just say he did the teenage mom thing once….**

 

 

 

 

 

**Ah shit…**

 

 

 

 

 

**He wondered how Black Hat would take being a stepdad?**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your reads, kudos, and comments. I hope you enjoyed this little trip into insanity with me.


End file.
